We Got Married YAOI
by Jung Sungye
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berpisah tapi dipertemukan lagi di acara We Got Married YAOI, bagaimana kisah mereka? apa akan bersama lagi atau.. ? / YunJae / YAOI / BoyxBoy /.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle:: We got married YAOI**

**Cast:: Yunho dan Jaejoong**

**Other Cast:: Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu**

**WARNING:: Boy x Boy, YAOI.**

**Rating:: T**

**Ganre:: Romance, Humor**

**"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"**

** Apartemen JYJ (Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu)**

Terlihat junsu dan yoochun duduk disofa sambil menonton TV tak lupa junsu bermaja pada yoochun, sedangkan jaejoong ia memasak didapur untuk makan malam mereka.

**Kriett... (bunyi pintu dibuka)**

"Jaejoong~" panggil sang menejer masuk apartemen. junsu dan yoochun mendengar, menoleh kearah menejer.

"ada apa hyung?" tanya jaejoong keruang TV yang memakai apron warna putih bergambar gajah dan berang sambil memegang pisau ditangannya.

"YA! kau ingin membunuhku" kaget menejer melihat pisau ditangannya.

"Eh? maaf hyung, aku tadi sedang memotong sayur, ada apa hyung memanggilku?" tanya jaejoong polos.

"kau diikutkan dalam acara We Got Married YAOI" sahut manejer dan duduk disamping pasangan YooSu.

"APA! acara macam apa itu? yang kutau namanya We Got Married tanpa YAOI" kata jaejoong bingung dan ingin menggaruk kepalanya, baru ia sadar ditangan menggenggam pisau, diturunkan kembali tangannya.

"itu acara baru yang khusus sesama laki-laki" jawab manejer.

"kapan mulainya?" tanya jaejoong lagi.

"besok" singkat menejer.

'jika yunnie tau, apa dia marah? sudah lama aku tidak bertemu yunnie' batin jaejoong dan berjalan ke dapur untuk melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya yang tertunda.

** Apartemen HoMin (Yunho &amp; Changmin)**

"YA! kau ingin menghabiskan semua cemilan, eoh?" teriak yunho melihat 'anaknya' yang mengambil makanan cemilan di kulkas.

"aku lapar, hyung~" sahut changmin membawa banyak cemilan keruang TV dan duduk disofa sambil makan.

"dasar 'Monster Food'" gumam yunho dan ikut duduk disamping changmin.

**'Dont say goodbye, Gu sonul nochi mallanun...'**

Terdengar suara nada dering dari ponsel yunho yang terletak dimeja samping sofa yang ia duduki.

"Hallo" Yunho mengangkat ponselnya.

"..."

"apa! kenapa hyung tidak memberitauku sebelumnya?"

"..."

"Huft~ kapan mulainya?"

"..."

"besok? secepat itukah?"

"..."

"Hn. aku mengerti" Yunho mengakhiri pembicaraan ditelpon.

"dari siapa hyung?" tanya changmin dengan sisa makanan dimulutnya.

"menejer hyung, aku diikutkan dalam acara We Got Married YAOI" jawab yunho lemas.

"apa jae hyung tau?" tanya changmin lagi.

"aku tidak tau"

"walaupun kalian sudah memutuskan 'hubungan' tapi aku yakin kalian masih saling mencintai. hyung diacara itu harus terlihat serasi bersama pasangan yang sudah dipilih didepan kamera layaknya 'suami-istri' jika jae hyung melihat pasti ia akan sedih" jelas changmin sambil makan.

Sedangkan yunho mengingat beberapa bulan yang lalu saat ia dan jaejoong memutuskan hubungan mereka.

**~Flashback~**

Yunho duduk dibawah pohon besar ditaman, ia sedang menunggu jaejoong, tak henti-hentinya yunho tersenyum senang dibibir tebalnya. ia sangat merindukan kekasih tercintanya jarang mereka bertemu karna jadwal mereka sangat padat menjadi seorang selebritis terkenal dan bertemu secara diam-diam seperti sekarang ini karna tidak ingin diketahui oleh wartawan dan juga pihak SM Entertainment.

"Boo~" yunho berdiri dan melihat jaejoong dihadapannya, yunho tersenyum kearah jaejoong dibalas dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"ada apa memanggilku kesini, boo~" tanya Yunho.

"sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita" ucap jaejoong mata yang sudah memerah menahan air mata keluar.

"kenapa?" kaget yunho. jaejoong menangkup pipi yunho.

"ingat. aku sudah keluar dari SM Entertaiment dan jika mereka tau hubungan kita, cepat atau lambat mereka akan berusaha memisahkan kita. juga kau akan mendapat masalah" jelas jaejoong dan menjatuhkan air matanya dari mata doe indahnya.

"tapi bukan begini caranya" yunho menjauhkan tangan jaejoong dari pipinya dan menggenggam tangan jaejoong.

"aku sangat mencintaimu, BooJae~" lanjut yunho.

"aku tau tapi mengertilah, yunnie" air mata jaejoong mengalir dikedua pipinya. yunho menghapus air mata jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya.

"baiklah, jika itu maumu" yunho memeluk jaejoong erat dengan mata memerah menahan air matanya.

"hiks... hiks..." jaejoong menangis dipelukan yunho.

Yunho melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata jaejoong dalam, perlahan yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah jaejoong, refleks jaejoong menutup matanya menanti bibir berbentuk hati itu menyentuh bibir cherrynya hingga bibir mereka bertemu, yunho menggerakkan sedikit bibirnya dan melumat pelan bibir cherry yang ia suka, jaejoong mengalungkan lengannya ke leher yunho guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman penuh cinta dan kasih bukan nafsu tapi mereka saling menjatuhkan air mata dimata doe milik jaejoong dan mata musang milik yunho.

**~Flashback End~**

Yunho melihat layar ponselnya menunjukkan photo dirinya dan jaejoong dengan senyuman bahagia mereka.

"BooJae~ maaf, aku tidak bisa disisimu" gumam yunho.

sedangkan changmin melihat yunho dengan tatapan sedih, changmin juga sedih melihat mereka berpisah karna ia sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai ibunya dan Yunho ayahnya. changmin pergi kekamarnya sambil membawa semua cemilannya karna ia tau bahwa yunho ingin sendiri dulu.

** Apartemen JYJ (Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu)**

"hyung~ haruskah aku menginap di apartemen yang sudah disediakan bersama pasangan diacara itu" tanya jaejoong keluar kamar sambil menyeret koper kecil.

"Yes! dan juga disebut apartemen terdapat CCTV untuk memantau kegiatan kalian" jawab menejer duduk disofa dengan santai.

"WHAT! apa akan ditayangkan di TV" tanya jaejoong lagi.

"tentu saja" sahut menejer.

'jika dia melihat acara ini, mungkin dia akan sedih' batin jaejoong.

"hyung sudah siap?" junsu keluar kamarnya. dijawab dengan anggukkan dari jaejoong.

"hyung~ boleh aku dan chunnie berkunjung ke apartemen jaejoong hyung?" tanya junsu pada menejer dan duduk disofa dengan memasang dolphin eyes nya.

"boleh kok,asalkan kalian tidak menginap" kata menejer.

"Benarkah! YEAH... gomawo hyung"

Refleks menejer JYJ ini menutup telinga dengan tangannya mendengar teriakan dari pemuda imut disampingnya.

"aku penasaran seperti apa pasangan jaejoong nanti? apa sama tanggung jawabnya seperti yunho hyung atau mesumnya sama seperti yunho hyung?" junsu membayangkan pasangan jaejoong diacara itu nantinya.

"tapi aku ingi yunho asli" gumam jaejoong pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

**Ting Tong... Ting Tong... ( bunyi bell apartemen JYJ)**

"biar aku yang buka" yoochun berlari keluar kamarnya dan membuka pintu apartemen.

"kamu siapa?" tanya yoochun saat melihat seseorang membawa kamera khusus TELEVISI.

"saya cameramen diacara We Got Married YAOI" jawab pria itu.

"oh.. iya, jae hyung akan selesai" sahut yoochun.

"siapa, chun?" tanya jaejoong menghampiri yoochun sambil menyeret koper kecilnya.

"ini hyung, cameraman dari acara We Got Married YAOI" jawab yoochun.

"annyeong jaejoong~ssi, saya Young Min Go cameraman dari We Got Married YAOI. saya yang akan merekam kegiatang anda dan pasangan diacara ini" jelas pria itu yang bernama Young Min Go.

"Ah~iya, mohon bantuannya" ucap jaejoong sambil menundukkan badannya.

"bisakah kita mulai?" tanya Min Go.

"bisa. sekarang aku harus pergi kemana?" tanya jaejoong balik.

"sekarang kita ke Gedung SBS untuk bertemu pasangan anda" jawab Min Go.

"dan koper anda biar teman anda saja yang membawanya" lanjutnya.

"iya hyung, biar aku dan junsu saja yang membawanya ke apartemen hyung. sekalian melihat pasangan hyung, hehe.." kata yoochun sambil mengambil koper ditangan jaejoong.

"baiklah, aku bawa tas ransel saja" ucap jaejoong mengambil tas ranselnya dan menggendong dipunggungnya.

"oh iya! Min Go~ssi, bagaimana aku tau pasanganku nanti?" tanya jaejoong.

"maaf, saya lupa memberi tau, dia lahir di Gwangju, sangat mahir dance, dan dia yang akan jadi seme, kalau anda akan menjadi uke diacara ini" jelas Min Go.

'seperti...' batin jaejoong.

"ayo kita berangkat Min Go~ssi. Chun, aku berangkat ya" ucap jaejoong pamit pada yoochun.

"iya hyung, hati-hati" sahut yoochun menepuk bahu jaejoong dan jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan apartemen JYJ diikuti Min Go yang mulai merekam kegiatan jaejoong, mereka akan menuju gedung SBS.

** Gedung SBS**

Jaejoong memasuki gedung SBS diikuti Min Go yang terus merekam jaejoong, terlihat ia bingung mencari pasangannya.

"Min Go~ssi, dimana pasanganku?" tanya jaejoong pada Min Go yang sedang merekam. Min Go tidak menjawab pertanyaan jaejoong malah dia memberi kertas pada jaejoong. jaejoong menerima dan membaca isinya.

**'Jaejoong harus naik lift ke lantai 4,5, dan 6. ketiga lantai tersebut terdapat 3 pria , dari salah satu mereka adalah pasangan jaejoong diacara ini dan jaejoong harus bertanya pada 3 pria tersebut dengan bertanya "apa kau lahir di Gwangju?" jika ada yang menjawab "iya" maka dialah pasangan jaejoong'**

Begitulah isi kertas yang dibaca Jaejoong ditangannya sekarang. jaejoong dan Min Go berjalan ke lift lalu masuk kedalam lift, ia menekan angka 4 dan menunggu pintu lift terbuka.

**Ting... **

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan pria tampan darianggota Super Junior.

"siwon?" jaejoong tersenyum melihat siwon didepan lift.

"jae hyung, lama kita tidak bertemu" ucap siwon membalas senyuman jaejoong.

"oh iya, 'apa kau lahir di Gwangju?'" tanya jaejoong, ia tau betul bahwa siwon bukan lahir di Gwangju tapi jaejoong terpaksa bertanya itu karna misi yang ia terima.

"eh? hyung tau sendirikan kalau aku bukan lahir disana" jawab siwon.

"tapi disana tempat lahir yunho hyung" lanjutnya dengan nada pelan tapi jaejoong bisa mendengarnya.

"hehe... iya, kalau begitu aku ke lantai selanjutnya" kata jaejoong nyengir untuk menutupi nyeri dihatinya saat mendengar nama yunho.

"iya hyung" sahut siwon melambaikan tangannya dan jaejoong menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu lift dan menekan angka 5.

**Ting... **

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan pria dari anggota Bigbang.

"eoh? annyeong jaejoong~ssi" kata TOP tersenyum.

"iya, emm...'apa kau lahir di Gwangju?'" tanya jaejoong balas tersenyum.

"bukan, apa kau ikut We Got Married YAOI?" tanya TOP.

"iya, kalau begitu aku kelantai 6" kata jaejoong.

"baiklah, jaejoong~ssi semoga pasanganmu baik" sahut TOP.

"ya" jaejoong tersenyum dan menekan tombol tutup lalu menekan angka 6.

**Ting... **

Jaejoong terkejut bukan main, dihadapannya ada orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"yunnie.." lirih jaejoong melihat dihadapannya adalah Jung Yunho, kekasihnya bukan tapi sekarang 'mantan kekasih'.

"Boo~ kau ikut acara ini?" tanya yunho melengkungkan bibir berbentuk hatinya melihat 'belahan jiwanya'.

"iya" jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya ingin rasanya ia segera memeluk orang dihadapanya ini tapi sekarang jaejoong bukan kekasih yunho lagi...

"apa kau lahir di Gwangju'" tanya jaejoong berpura-pura tak tau.

"kau sudah tau kan boo? jelas saja kau tau aku lahir disana" heran yunho.

sedangkan Min Go terus merekam mereka.

"dan sekarang akulah yang jadi pasanganmu diacara ini, boo~" yunho masuk kedalam lift dan berdiri disamping jaejoong.

"aku merindukanmu, BooJae~" bisik yunho ditelinga jaejoong agar tidak terdengar oleh Min Go.

'aku juga Bear~' batin jaejoong meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Jaejoong~ssi, yunho~ssi, sebaiknya kalian jalan-jalan dulu sebelum ke apartemen kalian" ucap Min Go pelan sambil merekam.

"baiklah, bagaimana kita ke taman bermain boo~" tanya yunho sambil menggenggam tangan kiri jaejoong dari samping.

"terserah kau saja" lirih jaejoong. yunho mendengar jawaban dari bibir cherry itu, ia tersenyum.

** Taman Bermain**

"kau ingin naik apa" tanya yunho melihat semua permainan yang ada dan terus menggenggam tangan jaejoong takut jaejoong menghilang disisinya lagi.

"aku mau naik roller coaster" ucap jaejoong sambil menunjuk permainannya.

"baiklah. ayo!" yunho segera menarik jaejoong ketempat permainan tersebut.

Permainan sudah dimulai, mereka terus berteriak.

"KYAAA! JAEJOONG... AKU MENCINTAIMU..." teriak yunho saat roller coaster melaju cepat. jaejoong menoleh kesamping menatap yunho yang terus berteriak, melihat hal itu jaejoong tersenyum.

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU... YUNHO..." teriak jaejoong juga.

Setelah selesai. mereka duduk dikursi panjang dibawah pohon besar sambil minum yang mereka beli.

"sudah lama kita tidah seperti ini" yunho memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"hmm.. aku merindukan hal ini" balas jaejoong sambil minum minuman yang ada ditangannya.

"bisakah kita bersama lagi seperti dulu?" tanya yunho menatap jaejoong begitupun sebaliknya.

'ini sangat menarik' batin Min Go yang terus merekam kegiatan yunjae.

"aku tidak tau" jaejoong meremas kedua tangannya.

"aku pasti akan menjagamu" yunho memegang kedua tangan jaejoong dari samping.

"eh,eh... coba lihat, itukan yunho dan jaejoong? astaga... apa mereka bersama lagi?, sekian lamanya mereka berpisah. aku sudah lama tidak melihat mereka bersama".

"iya, coba lihat yunho oppa menggenggam tangan jaejoong oppa dengan erat... sepertinya ku mau pingsan" bisik-bisik dari 2 gadis yang melewati yunho dan jaejoong.

jaejoong bisa mendengar bisik-bisik 2 gadis itu membuat wajahnya memerah dan melepas tangannya dari genggaman yunho.

"astaga... manisnya boojae-ku" yunho mencubit kedua pipi jaejoong.

"sakit, bodoh" jaejoong memukul bahu yunho pelan.

"haha.. maaf, ayo sekarang ke apartemen baru kita" kata yunho berdiri dan menarik tangan jaejoong agar berdiri.

"kau tau dimana?" tanya jaejoong dengan polosnya.

"iya. ayo kita pergi" yunho menggandeng tangan jaejoong dan mulai berjalan.

"yunho, disini banyak orang" jaejoong terus menunduk merasa malu saat yunho menggandengnya didepan umum.

"dulu kan kita sering seperti ini dan sampai tertangkap kamera jadi tidak usah malu lagi" jawab yunho tersenyum lembut kearah jaejoong dan jaejoong membalas senyumnya.

** Apartemen YunJae **

"kita sudah sampai" ucap yunho dan melepas genggamannya dari jaejoong saat mereka didepan apartemen.

"disini apartemen kita?" tanya jaejoong.

"Yap. aku sudah lihat didalamnya, disana sangat sederhana tapi terlihat mewah" jawab yunho sambil menekan tombol password apartemennya.

"yunho~ssi, jaejoong~ssi, saya pamit dulu tugas saya hari ini sudah selesai" ucap Min Go tiba-tiba, yunho dan jaejoong terkejut, mereka lupa masih ada Min Go.

"eh? emm... baiklah, terimakasih atas bantuannya" kata yunho jadi salah tingkah dan Min Go meninggalkan mereka. "ayo" lanjut yunho dan mereka masuk. jaejoong segera kedapur dan melihat peralatan disana.

"wah... peralatannya lengkap dan bahan-bahannya juga, sepertinya aku akan betah tinggal disini" senang jaejoong.

"benarkah. kalau begitu memasaklah, aku merindukan masakkanmu yang lezat" yunho memeluk jaejoong dari belakang dan dagunya dibahu jaejoong.

"kau duduk saja, aku akan memasak" jaejoong mencoba melepaskan lengan yunho dari pinggang rampingnya tapi yunho semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"tidak, aku ingin memelukmu lebih lama lagi" manja yunho.

"bagaimana aku bisa memasak?"kesal jaejoong.

"bisa saja, kau hanya_".

**Teng tong... Teng tong...**

"ada orang, cepat buka pintunya" jaejoong memukul tangan yunho pelan.

"mengganggu saja" gumam yunho melepas pelukannya dan berjalan ke pintu apartemen sedangkan jaejoong mulai memasak.

**Clekk... **

"hai, appa".

**TBC**

**Siapakah yang berkunjung ke apartemen baru mereka? tunggu Chapter 2 nya..**

**maaf klo kalimat nya ada salah, soalnya gk di baca ulang xD**

**jangan lupa Review..**

**Khamsahamnida**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle:: We got married YAOI**

**Cast:: Yunho dan Jaejoong**

**Other Cast:: Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu**

**WARNING:: Boy x Boy, YAOI.**

**Rating:: T**

**Ganre:: Romance, Humor**

.

.

"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"_"

.

.

** Part sebelumnya...**

**.**

**.**

_**Teng tong... Teng tong... **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"ada orang, cepat buka pintunya" jaejoong memukul tangan yunho pelan.**_

_**"mengganggu saja" gumam yunho melepas pelukannya dan berjalan kepintu apartemen sedangkan jaejoong mulai memasak.**_

_** Clekk... bunyi pintu terbuka**_

_**"hai, appa".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"changmin? sedang apa kau disina?" tanya yunho saat melihat pria tinggi didepannya.

"kata menejer hyung, aku akan jadi anak hyung di acara ini" jawab changmin dengan wajah polosnya.

"kenapa hyung tidak memberitau ku?" gumam yunho dengan pose berpikir.

"siapa pasangan hyung? apa dia cantik" tanya changmin dengan senyum anehnya.

"kau akan lihat nanti, masuklah. diluar dingin" yunho mempersilakan changmin masuk. setelah menutup pintu yunho mengikuti changmin dari belakang.

" apartemennya nyaman, dimana pasangan hyung?" tanya changmin dan duduk disofa.

"dia ada di_" ucapan yunho terputus dengan teriakan jaejoong.

"siapa yang datang yunnie?" tanya jaejoong sambil meletakkan masakannya dimeja makan, tanpa melihat 'tamu' yang datang.

"UMMAAAA!" teriak changmin dan berlari kearah jaejoong memeluk dari belakang.

"changmin? benar ini kau" tanya jaejoong tak percaya setelah melihat orang yang memeluknya.

"iya umma, aku merindukanmu..." manja changmin pada jaejoong.

"aku juga" sahut jaejoong dan membalas pelukannya.

Yunho melihat hanya tersenyum, seperti keluarga yang bahagia. sudah lama ia tidak meresa seperti ini.

"aku disini sebagai obat nyamuk" ucap yunho 'berpura-pura' kesal. mendengar itu, changmin melepas pelukannya.

"memang obat nyamuk" sahut changmin dan berlindung di belakang jaejoong sebelum mendapatkan pukulan 'sayang' dari yunho.

"sudah-sudah, sekarang kita makan nanti keburu dingin" jaejoong duduk dan menuangkan nasi ke piring yunho dan changmin.

"umma, porsi ku banyak ya~ aku sudah lama tidak makan masakan umma" kata changmin sambil menggigit-gigit sumpit.

"baiklah" jaejoong memberi piring yang sudah di isi dengan nasi, disambut changmin dan yunho.

"aku tak menyangka kalau umma yang jadi pasangan yunho appa" kata changmin sambil makan.

"bagaimana keadaan yoochun dan junsu?" lanjutnya.

"begitulah, mereka selalu bermesraan membuatku iri saja" jawab jaejoong kesal sambil mempoutkan bibir cherry nya.

"umma rindu appa ya~~" goda changmin, membuat wajah jaejoong memerah.

"benarkah boo~~" yunho ikutan menggoda jaejoong, sedangkan jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"YA! jangan menggodaku, cepat habiskan makanan kalian" kesal jaejoong dan mereka melanjutkan makan.

.

.

**.**

** *Skip Time***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"ini sudah larut malam, kau tidur sana" kata yunho pada changmin. mereka sedang berada diruang TV.

"bilang saja mau berduaan dengan umma" sahut changmin membawa makanan dan berjalan kekamarnya.

"aish~ anak itu" kesal yunho dan duduk disamping jaejoong yang sedang menonton TV.

"sudahlah, jangan begitu" ucap jaejoong yang masih fokus dengan tontonannya.

"boo~" panggil yunho dan memeluk pinggang jaejoong dari samping.

"hmm.." gumam jaejoong.

"aku merindukanmu" manja yunho.

"aku juga bear~" sahut jaejoong yang sudah menatap yunho.

"boo~" panggil yunho lagi.

"apa bear?" jawab jaejoong sambil mengelus wajah yunho.

"apa kau tau, aku sangat tersiksa karna kau tidak disampingku". perlahan namun pasti, yunho mendekat ke wajah jaejoong hanya berjarak 2 cm.

"saranghae~" bisik yunho dan tersnyum lembut.

"nado saranghae~" balas jaejoong dan yunho menciumnya dengan lembut sampai adegan panas.

.

.

.

** Keesokan harinya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

terlihat dikamar YunJae seperti kapal pecah, celana dan baju berserakan dimana2 begitu juga kasur yang tengah ditiduri pria tampan dengan nyenyak tanpa memakai baju hanya memakai celana pendek.

Beruntung Yunho mematikan CCTV saat mereka 'Bertarung'. Bisa gawat nantinya.

"engh~ BooJae~" gumam yunho bangun saat ia menyadari tidak ada kekasih disampingnya dan ia yakin bahwa jaejoong berada didapur untuk memasak lalu ia berjalan menuju dapur.

"sedang apa boo~?" tanya yunho dan memeluk jaejoong dari belakang.

"kau tidak melihat aku sedang masak" kesal jaejoong sambil mengaduk-aduk sup ikannya. yunho mencium2 leher jaejoong, membuat jaejoong mendesah dan mematikan kompor lalu ia berberbalik menghadap yunho segera saja yunho menyerang bibir cherry milik jaejoong dengan nafsu.

"YA! kalian tidak sadar didapur ada cctv?" reflek jaejoong mendorong yunho hingga jatuh ke lantai.

"AWW.. kau sangat kejam boo~" yunho berdiri kembali sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya. sedangkan jaejoong melihat kearah changmin dengan polos.

"coba hyung lihat" kata changmin menunjuk ke sudut dapur, jaejoong dan yunho melihat arah ditunjuk changmin. benar kata changmin, didapur terdapat cctv. Sedangkan Yunho santai saja karna dia sudah tau.

"YA! beruang mesum, bagaimana kalau kegiatan kita tadi di tayang. babo! babo! babo!" jaejoong terus memukul bahu dan punggung yunho.

"AWW... Boo~.. AWW... Sakit Boo~.. AMPUN! sebelum melakukannya aku sudah mematikannya" yunho mencoba menghindari pukulan jaejoong dan berlari tapi jaejoong mengejarnya dengan membawa spatula. sedangkan changmin? jangan ditanya lagi, dia sedang makan yang sudah dibuat jaejoong didapur. memang keluarga aneh -_-

**.**

**.**

**.**

** *Skip Time***

**.**

**.**

**.**

"appa, aku ikut kalian ya.." rengek changmin, sekarang yunho dan changmin sedang menunggu jaejoong 'berdandan' dikamarnya.

"tapi kau ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini" jawab yunho sambil memainkan ponselnya. changmin cemberut dengan imut mendengar jawaban sang 'appa'.

"kalian sedang berbicara apa?" tanya jaejoong setelah berganti baju.

"umma, appa tidak mau mengajakku" manja changmin menghampiri jaejoong.

"kenapa begitu yunnie?" tanya jaejoong pada yunho.

"dia ada jadwal boo~ jika dia tak datang, menejer akan marah besar" jawab yunho dengan tegas.

"begitu.. maaf ya, kau tidak boleh ikut bersama kami" ucap jaejoong pada changmin yang ada dihadapannya.

"tapikan aku jadi anak kalian, jadi turuti kemauan minnie~" tingkah changmin seperti anak kecil membuat yunho melihatnya ingin muntah.

"sudahlah, turuti kata appa mu, atau kau tidak ingin merasakan masakan umma, hm?". yunho menyerigai melihat changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar sang 'umma'.

"Good boy!" jaejoong tersenyum dan mengusap rambut changmin.

.

.

.

** Ting tong... Ting tong...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho segera berjalan dan membuka pintunya.

"annyeong yunho~ssi, apa kau dan jaejoong~ssi sudah siap berjalan2?" tanya Min Go sambil membawa kamera nya.

"oh? ya, aku panggil jaejoong dulu" kata yunho dan yunho selesat masuk.

"boo~ Min Go sudah datang" ucap yunho.

"baiklah. minnie jaga dirimu, ayo yunnnie" jaejoong menarik tangan yunho keluar meninggalkan changmin dengan cemberut.

"apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya Min Go dan menyalakan kamera.

"ya!" jawab yunho dan jaejoong semangat.

"baiklah, aku dibelakang merekam kegiatan kalian". yunho dan jaejoong segera berjalan diikuti Min Go dibelakang merekam YunJae dengan kamera yang ia bawa.

"Jung yunho!" kesal jaejoong karna yunho memeluknya saat mereka ditempat umum.

"wae?" tanya yunho dengan wajah'pura2' polos.

"jangan memeluk pinggangku dijalan, coba liat mereka melihat kita" jaejoong merasa malu dan menundukkan kepalanya. yunho melihat sekeliling.

'itu Jaejoong dan yunho kan?'.

'wah.. mereka serasi sekali'.

'akan kuambil foto mereka dan mengunggah di Sosial media, pasti akan heboh'.

'aku sudah lama tidak melihat mereka berdua bersama'.

'ada pasangan legendaris'.

Begitulah orang2 berbisik yang melihat yunjae dan ada juga mengambil foto mereka.

"sudahlah, anggap saja cuma kita berdua" bisik yunho ditelinga jaejoong, membuat ia merasa geli ditempat sensitif nya.

"dasar beruang mesum" jaejoong kesal dan berjalan mendahului yunho.

"jangan marah Boo~" rengek yunho dan menyusul jaejoong.

'benar-benar pasangan aneh dan serasi, tidak heran banyak yang menyukai mereka' batin Min Go yang terus merekam kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

** *Skip Time***

.

.

.

"yunnie, coba lihat" jaejoong menunjuk tempat keramaian. "ada pameran, ayo kita kesana" lanjut jaejoong dan menarik tangan yunho sambil berlari.

"pelan-pelan Boo" yunho hanya pasrah ditarik jaejoong.

"yunnie, kau pakai ini" jaejoong mengambil bando berbentuk telinga beruang dan memakaikan pada kepala yunho.

"kau juga pakai ini" yunho juga mengambil bando berbentuk telinga kelinci dan memakaikan pada kepala jaejoong.

"kau sangat imut, Joongie" yunho mencubit kedua pipi jaejoong, sedangkan jaejoong tertunduk malu.

"eoh? bukankah itu Junsu dan Yoochun?" tanya yunho sambil menunjuk dua pria yang sedang membeli es krim tak jauh dari mereka, Jaejoong segera melihat objek yang ditunjuk.

"ne,," jawab jaejoong dengan senyum diwajahnya. "YA! PARK YOOCHUN! KIM JUNSU!" teriak jaejoong membuat semua orang melihatnya dan juga kedua pria itu.

"JAEJOONG HYUNG!" balas teriak junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya dan menarik yoochun untuk menghampiri jaejoong sambil membawa es krim nya.

"eh? bukannya dia yunho hyung" tanya yoochun tidak percaya sambil menunjuk yunho.

"memang aku yunho, kau kira aku hantu" kesal yunho dan memukul kepala yoochun.

"sakit hyung... aku hanya tidak nyangka bisa bertemu hyung" sahut yoochun dengan mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

"apa kalian tau?" tanya jaejoong pada junsu dan yoochun.

"apa?" penasaran junsu dan yoochun.

"Yunho jadi pasanganku diacara ini" jawab jaejoong senang.

** .**

**.**

**loading please...**

** .**

** 1 detik**

** .**

** 2 detik**

** .**

** 3 detik**

** .**

** 4 deti_**

"MWOO?" teriak mereka dengan mulut terbuka.

"wae?" bingung jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya.

"tidak apa-apa, hanya kaget saja. apa kalian pacaran lagi..." kata junsu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"benar" jawab yunho sambil memeluk pinggang jaejoong mesra.

"kapan? aku tidak ingat" gumam jaejoong berpikir.

"sudahlah, lupakan. kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya yunho pada pasangan YooSu.

"hanya berjalan2 saja disini. OMO! kalian lagi shooting WGM YAOI ya?" tanya junsu saat melihat Min Go dengan kameranya.

"kalau begitu kita juga terlihat mesra didepan kamera suie" goda yoochun dengan wajah mesumnya.

"chunnie mesum" malu junsu dan memukul dada yoochun pelan.

"oh ya, bagaimana kita jalan-jalan bersama saja? itu kan lebih asik" kata jaejoong.

"boleh juga" jawab yoochun setelah menggoda junsu.

"OK!" seru yunho dan junsu serempak.

**TBC**

**Terima kasih yang buat Review nya, gimana ceritanya? seru? tunggu kelanjutannya ya~ ^^**

**Khamsahamnida**


End file.
